To Live and to Conquer
by 2000kate
Summary: What can you do when you're a millenium away from the plot and end up as the main villainess that is indirectly responsible for all of the major battles and deaths in said plot? I don't know I'm asking you... SI/OC ends up as a young Kaguya(Up for Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**Before I Begin, I just want to give some credit to Lulucia who wrote " _Radiant Night_ ". I used that story as inspiration for this one and sort of stole some of her ideas... I was just unhappy with the rate she was posting chapters and decided to take it into my own hands... Go and check her out! I hope I don't get in trouble... **

* * *

**To Live and to Conquer**

 **Chapter 1**

I was dying... I've had this sickness since I was very young, for almost as long as I can remember I've had it. It makes my heart weak and breathing hard so I've never been able to be outside very often, in fear that I would collapse.

Only my family to comfort me as I slowly waste away. I was told that I wouldn't make it to my 16th birthday...

Well I showed them wrong.

Today is the day I give up though. My breathing is shallow and painful, and I've only been fighting the sickness with pure stubbornness on my part to spite what the doctors had told me. I've used up all my willpower, and now, on my 17th birthday, I'm ready to die.

It doesn't matter anymore, the only life I've ever known was one inside these hospital walls. With the pitying glances form the nurses and depressing visits with my parents, it is no way to live. I know that it pains my parents to see me this way, but there is no fighting the truth.

Most of my time nowadays is spent struggling to fall asleep or reading anything I can get my hands on. If I wasn't fighting to spite the doctors, then I was fighting to find out what happens next in my books and mangas.

But in the end it doesn't matter anymore, because as I lay here, with my mother's hand in my own sickly pale fragile one, I know that it is my last day here. And then I will be free.

I have already written all of my letters to the people that have influenced my life in any way –to my parents, to the doctor that brings me chocolate, the nurse that loves to help me keep up with the gossip around the hospital, the volunteer that tells me about her children, and the patient that I once shared a room with that had a dream to travel the world once she recovered- their letters will be distributed after my death.

My mother was by my bedside rubbing the back of my hand soothingly with her thumb while my father was outside the room talking with one of my doctors. We had signed a DNR after my 16th birthday, so they were probably talking about that.

"I love you mom.." I whispered to her as I tried to give her my best smile. It seemed that my smile did not have the effect I wanted because she just burst into tears.

"I love you too baby-girl," she cried to me softly. "So does your father, we both love you very much.."

So as I closed my eyes and my breathing slowed, I heard my mother burst into tears again as my father tried to comfort her. Zoning out as my brain started to not get enough oxygen, I started to think about what was coming next.

I've had so much time to think about it before, it's sort of funny how I'm only thinking about it now. Before I spent that time trying to stay alive and ignoring my inevitable death. I can only hope that the afterlife will be peaceful.

When I first woke up I was disoriented because I realized that I was no longer in my hospital bed, and I was no longer 17 years old.

The bed I'm in is not quite a bed, but a futon with soft sheets in a room filled with oriental furniture. I don't really know where I am, or what's happening, but I'm sure I died just moments ago...

The door to the room slid open and a young woman with long braided brown hair entered. She's wearing a simple cream colored kimono and wooden sandals.

"Ah, you're already awake Kaguya-sama? That's unusual. Usually I have to force you to wake up in the mornings." As much as I am sure that I have never met this woman before, she seems familiar to me. She's also speaking some form of Japanese, and last I checked I haven't learned that language. 'So why can I understand her?'

I didn't say anything, so she just continued to make her way towards me. "Once you get ready for the day, I shall take you to breakfast and then you will meet your first tutor in the study."

'Since when do I have a tutor?' I wonder.

'Since you turned two' my mind whispers back to me.

It was a strange feeling. To at one moment not have any clue where I was, and in the next instant have all the memories of some stranger.

It turns out that I am now Kaguya Otsutsuki, first and only child of Emperor Isamu Otsutsuki and his wife Kana.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, as in the "Rabbit Goddess". The person accountable for the creation of chakra, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths, and one of the main villains in Naruto that is responsible for all of the bullshit that went on in the series.

I could only think one thing before I passed out from an overload of information filling up my brain.

'Fuck'

I woke to a massive headache and a young nervous hand-servant flitting about like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Finally, she seemed to notice that I was awake and okay (or as okay as a person who realizes that they have been reincarnated can seem- not that she knew that).

"Oh! You're awake Kaguya-sama!" the brunette cheers. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? You had me very worried when you passed out so suddenly."

"Please, do not worry about me-" Nina, my mind supplies. "Nina-san, I am fine now." My voice is soft and calm, even though I'm internally freaking out about what this all means for me.

I'm only physically five years old at this time, so I'm a little curious as to what young Kaguya looked like.

As Nina lead me off to the tall body mirror off to the side of the bed, I used the time she spent gathering my clothes to observe my new looks.

My hair is a pale silvery shade with a hint of purple (almost unnoticeable) down to my waist in length, and my eyes are a shade of lavender that I thought to be impossible in humans. Compared to my thin mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes I had in my previous life, it is a welcome change.

It's a little unnerving to see that I don't have any pupils, but at the same time it's very fascinating. 'I wonder how I can still see properly...' My eyebrows seem to have been plucked to be hikimayu style that a Japanese nobility may have.

Luckily my face shape allows me to pull the look off and not look super creepy like in a few picture I've seen.

Seeing that I am now a child, I've shrunken down to about 3'4". It's good that I'm adjusted to this body already, otherwise I'm sure I would've had quite the problem with my perception.

My skin is like porcelain and clear of any blemishes, when paired with my hair and eyes it makes me think that I have some form of albinism.

I look very similar to the adult Kaguya, except my feature are more soft and round with my new found youth.

The past me is very jealous of this body, but happy all the same because it is all mine.

'I wonder why I'm handling this so well... Maybe it's because I know that she would have fucked over so many people on her path to power. But at the same time, she originally did it to end a war. Would I do the same thing for my people? Do I even have a choice?'

The handmaiden returned from the closet with a handful of kimonos. On the top of the pile was a soft pink one with gold trimmings around the edges. Various flowers covered the trimmings in darker shades of gold. The obi is the same gold color of the trimming, with a thick pink line on the inside of it.

She laid that kimono to the side and helped me into a simple light green layer of kimono, followed by a white one, before finally putting the pink and gold one on me.

'My God, how do people move in these things?!'

As I was admiring myself in the mirror, Nina pinned my hair back with a few gold pins and then lightly reminded me that we should head down for breakfast.

"Ah, I'm ready now Nina-san. Please lead the way."

'I suppose that there is nothing that I could do at this point but survive today until I can get my head on straight. Then I can plan, like I really need to do.' But for now, I just need to survive today.

Updated: March 26th 2017

 _ **AN/**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter! For now I don't really have an updating schedule so I'm sorry if you are disappointed for my inconsistent updating. Mostly I will update when the plot bunnies hit me.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be longer though. On my writing program it tells me that it is about 3 pages long. This is just to help me get into the groove of writing.**_

 _ **Please review so that I can improve my writing skills. I am well aware that I am a novice writer, so please be gentle with me!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

At breakfast I got to meet my new father, the emperor of the country Hondo.

From what I can remember from my new memories, he seems to be a doting father for the most part, except I only see him at breakfast and dinner due to our clashing schedules.

Even then he could miss dinner with me due to dinner meetings to discuss political matters.

So I sat down at the long rectangular chabudai with my father and got a good look at him.

He had silvery hair that was worn in a topknot, so I couldn't be sure of the length. And he had the same sharp eyes that I did, except the color was more of a very pale pastel blue. He also had no pupil. He wore a fancy orange kimono with accents of blue around the edges of it that sort made a sort of ombre with the orange.

To the left of my father sat my mother. She also looked eerily similar to my father, except that her hair was like a shade or two darker than mine in the same purple color, with her eyes being more round in shape along with he soft features gave her the perfect motherly look.

It is not too surprising to me that my parents are related in some way because the family wanted to keep their "line pure" by not wanting to mix their blood with anyone outside their line. So they end up marrying their cousins and such. But since they were both only children to twin siblings, I am the only one of our line left, because of the death of my late grandparents from both my parents sides. That is why they are trying for another child, hopefully a boy, to carry on our line.

Honestly, it wouldn't be surprising if they were unable to conceive another child due to them being too closely related. If anything, I was a miracle child.

Anyways, back on track. My mother is in charge of my etiquette training which takes place in the afternoon, while my mornings are spent with tutors that teach me the basics of math, literature, and politics since I am the only heir to the throne.

This causes me to spend more time with my mother, who is like a spartan when it comes to my etiquette training...

I spent breakfast talking leisurely with my parents about how they think my education is going (apparently not so well), and matters pertaining to the wealth of the country.

Of course, since I am only 5 years old at this time (or to them I am) they mostly talked about these things to each other, and I would add small comments about my education. Otherwise I would just sit back and listen to them talk to get a good understanding about how the relationships with other countries are going.

Apparently we are in a very tense relationship with the country just South of us due to our better crop fields. And to the East there are feuds going on about the weaponry materials.

I can tell that these little things are going to add up into what will cause the war that Kaguya wants to solve by eating the God fruit.

* * *

After we finish eating I dismiss myself from the table and make my way to the

study to meet my first tutor of the day.

Kize-sensei is in charge of teaching me geography. He had short, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. The blonde was very short and very strict. He teaches me what each important village in the country is responsible for and what goods they make. This is also good for when I want to go traveling to search for the portal thing that leads to the other dimension. (But do I want to follow that path? Didn't the original Kaguya become ostracized for her power? I need to think on this...)

Kize-sensei was also in charge of teaching me reading and writing. I must admit that it is super difficult. Having only known two languages in my past life made it difficult to learn how to read a whole new one.

This is something that I need to practice more...

After Kize-sensei, it was Eiji-sensei who taught me math. He was very tall... 6 feet I think. And had black hair and eyes. As intimidating s his height was...it was almost impressive the way he could trip over nothing... Honestly, you wouldn't think he had any sense of balance with the way he just kept falling down almost right after he stood back up. He was of much more use sitting.

Unfortunately, I think I surprised him when I all of a sudden could do addition, subtraction, multiplication and division like the back of my hand... After I completed the work he gave me you should have seen his face when he was correcting it. His eyes went super wide and his jaw went slack.

To be fair... it actually would be very impressive if a five year old could do those math problems...

After he managed to pull himself back together and finished grading my work, he turned to me. "Kaguya-sama... were you studying hard since I last saw you...?" He asked me softly. When I looked into his eyes I could almost see the desperate relief in them. Was I really that bad at math before...? When I look back at my memories I could see that yes...I was that bad at math before... But in reality, Kaguya did not really need math that much for her plan on ending the war. Still though, her math marks were really low... like 15% low. Why you so bad at math Kaguya?

I thought about what he said for a moment and decided to answer. "I have been working really hard sensei. I studied diligently last night to surprise you," I lied. "And half way through the work, all of it suddenly just... clicked." It didn't feel to good to lie to him, but what else could I say? _'Hey sensei, sorry I didn;t tell you before but, I'm a reincarnated girl who remembers how to do math from her past life. Also, I only realized all that this morning... Tehee, sorry!'_ Like that would go over well...

To my surprise, Eiji-sensei started to tear up, and then it all came coming down like a water fall.. "Thank goodness you're starting to understand the addition and subtraction Kaguya-sama! I don't know what I would have put in my report to your mother otherwise! To be truthful, I put the multiplication and division in there to throw you off but... you managed to do that too!"

I sweat dropped. I really should have thought out the ramifications for all of a sudden doing too well in my work. Damn you Kaguya! Why were you so average as a child!

All of a sudden I thought of my answer. "Well Eiji-sensei... I have been doing some thinking lately and figured out that if mother and father are unable to have another child, then it will be left up to me to take up the throne. And to do that I must take my studies seriously to make our country prosper!" I made sure to end it on a more childish note to endear me more to him.

Sensei then had a very serious look on his face when he looked at me. And I mean REALLY look at me. _'Damn, did I mess up already? It hasn't even been a day yet!'_

He then had a soft smile on his face as he gently ruffled my hair. "I'm sure that if anyone will be able to bring our country honor and prosperity, it will be you Kaguya-sama. I'm sure you will do great things one day..." he declared with a sense of finality.

And I couldn't help the shiver than ran down my spine from his words. _'But great things doesn't necessarily mean good things...'_ I trailed of silently in my mind. _'I hope I can figure this all out eventually... But I suppose I will save those types of thoughts for when I am alone..'_

I made sure to smile back reassuringly at him. We then continued on with a slightly harder lesson that used fractions instead of whole numbers. So I decided to focus on that for now and put the conversation in the back of my mind.

* * *

My next lesson was music. And I very thrilled to find out that I would be taught how to play the koto. I have always had an interest in is from my past life, but my energy was constantly low from my condition and medication.

Aiko-sensei was in charge of it, and she would not only be teaching me the koto, but also the shakuhachi, which is a type of flute.

In my other life I found it very peaceful to listen to traditional Japanese music, and now I get to play it!

I (the Kaguya beofre I came here- and isn't it frightening to think that we are the same person right now..) have been learning how to play these two instruments for the past year. It has been a slow and painful progress, and I can tell that I am nowhere near the level of my sensei.

As I watch Aiko-sensei brush her long black hair out of her face and prepare to play the koto, I observed her posture and form before she started playing. Her back is straight with perfect posture, and she inhales deeply before she plays the first note.

The way she moves her hands gracefully, and every note has meaning and purpose. She plays so beautifully, that I am almost envious (okay I am envious) of the way she moves so fluidly though the song.

Once she finishes her song, she took another deep breath and smiled timidly at me. "That was beautiful.." I breathe. "You really are amazing Aiko-sensei"

Aiko-sensei then blushed a deep shade of red and got extremely flustered at the attention. "O-oh, tht was n-nothing Kaguya-sama. I'm s-sure that with practice you will be able to eventually reach this level too." And although she was flustered at the praise, you could tell that she was extremely pleased by it as well.

"Please teach me more Aiko-sensei!"

We then spent the next hour going over the notes again, and playing simple songs to get me used to playing. Even though I was extremely awkward and stiff when playing, I could do it with out sounding too terrible.. But I wasn't that good either...

I then thanked her for the lesson- which was replied by a perturbed 'N-no no it's A-always an honor to teach t-the Ostutsuki clan'- and headed to the dinning room for a late lunch.

* * *

At lunch, it was the starting of my etiquette lessons. Every time I started to slouch in my seat, by mother would give me a good 'love tap' with her fan. And I could tell you that I can still feel the love... ouch...

She would explain to be the basics of tea ceremony, the proper way to eat, how to hold a proper conversation. We obviously could not go over everything since it was just one lesson, but we would review things that I should already know.

She also is trying to teach me self-control. As in, how to stop yourself from wanting to strangle someone who is obnoxiously annoying.

I really enjoyed this time with my mother, not only because these things will be important in the future, but because my mother truly is kind and compassionate person. She is very patients with me and is willing to go over things that I forgot.

It is also lucky that my 17 year old mind is able to keep up with her.

By the end of the lesson, I could tell she was pleased with my progress.

* * *

After dinner with my family, Nina-san returned from her cleaning duties to bring me to my room.

Once I dismissed her, and she left the room, I was able to thoroughly think about my situation. And I don't think it's a good one.

It finally hit me then that I am basically all alone in this new world. Yes, I have my new parents and the tutors, but none of them will truly understand how I feel. Even if I wanted to tell them, I couldn't because I would be considered insane or mental.

And as I tried to think about my first parents, I realized that I couldn't even remember their faces properly. All that would come to my mind would be a blur and vague feeling about them.

Now that I think about it... what was my name?

I gasped and realized that I also couldn't remember my own name. That was one of the only things I had from my original life in this new one...

Without my name, who is to say the past me even existed...? Or that I am not the original Kaguya?

No! I can't think like that!

The only clear memories I have are from Naruto, I must have these memories for a reason. I can change the fate of this place with them!

I wonder if all of my other memories are so vague for me to get over my other life more quickly, and to live in the present instead of the past.

...But do I really want to change what happens here?

Sure, there would be many deaths and injuries and painful memories... But there would also be amazing people in the future that would make fighting worth it.

This is crazy! The future is literally in my own hands! If I don't have Hagoromo and Hamura then all future ancestors of them won't exist!

That includes Naruto, Sasuke, the Senju clan, the Uchihas, the Hyuugas, and all Uzumaki. And it's very important that Naruto and Sasuke are in existence because they play major role in getting rid of the other Ostutsuki clan members in Naruto: The Last.

Ugh! This is overloading my brain!

For now I should prepare for the immediate future. This includes the war that is going to happen in this land, and my studies.

...I wonder if my father will let me take up sword fighting... Maybe that's asking for too much.

I spent the rest of the night mourning my other family and life. Tomorrow I will live and prepare for the future. I have no time to dwell on the past.

After writing a few note about the future in English, I prepared for bed. After pulling the sheets up to my face, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about world that is fighting for a peace they believe is possible...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was very similar to the last. It continued on this way for the next month. Nina-san would wake me up, bring me to breakfast, and then I would meet my tutors for the day.

And when I wasn't studying with my tutors, I would be in the library, trying to get a good grasp on this new written language and to learn about the history of this new world.

At night, after dinner, it was used for free time. I spent that time in my room, writing notes in English about any and everything I could remember about Naruto. It didn't even matter if it was unimportant information, like ramen Ichiraku or that the Nara clan can be super lazy.

The first thing I wrote about was the time-line. From the point that Kaguya traveled to the other dimension, her eating the fruit, the birth of her sons, her going crazy, the ten tails, the nine tailed beasts, Asura and Indra, the curse of hatred, their reincarnation as Hashirama and Madara, the founding of Konoha, Madara and Hashirama fighting, the sealing of the tailed beasts, the great shinobi wars, and Obito going missing, Naruto's birth, and then I went on the explain the smaller battles that Team 7 had that improved them as people; like the waves mission. I went on with as much detail as possible up to the battle in Naruto the Last.

It took me over one month to complete it. I had 3 notebooks filled up with the time-line, and a fourth one filled with major characters and their abilities.

It was very tiring to do, and made my hand cramp up multiple times. Now that I have finished writing them, I can read and re-read them to never forget this information.

My lessons have been progressing smoothly since I have told my teachers that I am now taking my studies seriously. My mother was very impressed with me, and I could say the same with my father.

After my morning lessons I ate lunch with my mother. While sitting I made sure to be in proper seiza with my posture straight and relaxed. I could see my mother watching me out of the corner of my eye. Eating was a little more difficult, because my hands were a little awkward when holding the chopsticks.

When we finally finish eating, my mother turned to me and told me that she was happy with my sudden success with my studies and we would be working on a new skill. "Now I will be teaching you the art of calligraphy. I was going to hold off on it until you were older, but now that you are serious about your training I can teach you this. It takes good self-discipline.I don't know what has gotten into you this past month, but I am delighted that you now are able to sit still for long periods of time without fidgeting. This patience will do you well in the future."

Well shit, that's another thing that I changed. But I guess that it is a good thing because I can learn more than Kaguya ever did. This will be helpful when I want learn fuinjutsu.

I only have this patience from staying in my hospital bed form long periods of time. Nurses were often overworked, so it took a long time for me to get the things I needed. Also, it use to hurt to move some nights, that is why I am good at sitting still.

Even though my child hormones want me to move about constantly, I believe in mind over body. So I was able to push down on those urges.

Mother had a servant bring over the calligraphy brushes and ink with fresh new paper. I can already sort of write with a brush already because I there were no pens or pencils for me to write my notes with. My notes may have been messy, but they were still legible.

So for the next hour and a half, she taught me how to properly hold the brush, how to make strokes, and new kanji. It was very interesting and gave me a good workout with my wrist. I had to take a break a couple of times because I kept cramping up.

Once we were done with my etiquette and calligraphy, I was given free time before dinner.

I used that time to explore the palace. It's weird because even though I have been here for a month already, I have only ever been to the study, dinning hall, library and my room.

So I walked through the halls, with my white silk kimono dragging on the ground after me. Throughout the palace I spotted servants running errands and guards making rounds in the area. Every time I passed by them I smiled and waved. And every time they seemed to be stunned for a moment before snapping out of it an waving back.

I noticed that my parents and I are the only ones with such pale hair, eyes and skin. Everyone else has either dark blonde, black or brunette hair. They are also tanned from having to work outside, but even then the palest maid is several shades darker than my own.

Eh... must be anime genetics...

After walking for what feels like forever, I made it to a balcony that overlooked the training field for our guards to use.

It over looks large rectangular courtyard that has training dummies on one side, archery targets on the other, with a sparing arena in the middle. As I watched them I observed their speed, stamina and strength. Although I know it is greater than my current level, it is also not at ninja level. But I suppose that is because there is no chakra for them to utilize.

It is then that I remember that I will one day have to learn how to fight too. One of the weaknesses that Kaguya had in the anime was that she did not train her body. To fight the other Otsutsuki I should get as strong as I can. After watching them train for a while I headed back to the dinning hall for dinner.

* * *

"Father, mother, I wish to learn how to fight."

After those words left my mouth I could hear my father choke on his food. He coughed for a bit, but once he took a sip of his wine to get it down he turned to look at me.

"Why, in all the lands, would you want to learn how to fight Kaguya? There is no need for a noble girl such as yourself to learn how to fight. You should leave that to the men! It is too dangerous for you to wield a weapon!"

I took a deep breath to gather my courage and spoke in a low, serious tone, "Father, this world is not a safe place. What would happen if there is no one there to protect me? I would be left open for people to attack me. I think, father, that you would be able to sleep more soundly if you know that I will be able to protect myself, should it come down to that." I could tell that my father was considering my words seriously. And when I turned to my mother I could see that she was contemplating something in her mind.

Finally she seemed to come to a decision. "Dear, what if we get her started on our clan techniques. Nothing too strenuous to start with, just meditating. And after her 6th birthday I can start more intensive training."

What techniques is she talking about? Is she talking about the memory wipe thing that Kaguya did to Tenji? And the wind thing that could knock arrows out of the air?

It's obvious that she had some form of ability before she consumed the fruit, so it only makes sense that it runs in the royal family. It is probably why they only marry within their line.

When I looked back towards father I could see he looked more certain in his answer after mother mentioned the clan techniques.

"Okay..." he finally answered "I will allow for you to start learning the clan's techniques. And I will also assign someone to teach you how to protect yourself..."

'Yes! I get a head start in learning how to fight!'

"But!" he began again. "This will not take priority over your studies, so you will only be learning 3 times a week starting tomorrow."

I guess that will have to do for now... Once I finish my studies, I will ask again.

"Okay Father... I understand." I agreed.

I then finished up eating and left to my room.

After a month of only studying and reading, something exciting is finally happening! I can't wait!

* * *

I take it back... I don't want to do this anymore...

I think I have officially found a new spartan-sensei. Hideo-sensei is not one to take it easy on someone. Even if they are only 5 years old. To start me off, he had me run 20 laps around the arena. And if I couldn't do that, then I wasn't ready and would never learn anything.

So here I am, only on my 5th lap and I already feel like I could kneel over any second. Every breath I took made my lungs feel like they were on fire, and my legs were screaming at me to just give up before they fell off.

I makes sense for me to feel that way. I have grown up as a princess... and have never done anything that caused me to physically exhaust myself since... never.

But I still can't give up just yet! I have to whip myself into shape to I can fight in the future! I don't care if my parents or others think that it is improper for a woman to fight, they probably think that I am going to give up because it's too difficult.

 _'Kah! I'll show them all...'_

After finishing that thought I start to pick up my pace again and push through the pain. I can see sensei watching me in the corner of my vision, and my parents watching from the balcony above.

Finally, after what felt like forever, I finished my final lap and promptly fell down to the ground.

Hideo-sensei walked up to me shortly after and looked slightly impressed as he looked down to me. "I must say Kaguya-hime... I am surprised you did not give up until you finished, most other children would have called it quits after the third or fourth lap. I did not think you had it in you."

"Well I'm not like most other children," I growled. "Once I set my mind on something, I'll never give up!" Not that I can afford to. Too much is at stake for me to give into my lazy urges.

The blackette looked at me with his sharp black eyes, and I could tell he did not know what to think of me. _'He must have thought that I was some arrogant, spoiled child that thought they could do and get anything they wanted.'_

"I suppose you are correct, Kaguya-hime. But your fitness level is still below the average. I will not teach someone that does not have the strength to hold up a simple sword... We will just have to fix that," he stated.

"Does that mean you'll teach me?!" I said slightly surprised because I must have passed some secret test, and excited because I was going to learn how to be an amazing fighter from one of our best guards in the castle.

"Yes. Now give me 50 pushups." My mood swiftly fell after that. _'Yes, new spartan-sensei indeed...'_

After starting the pushups I still couldn't help but think about how much a difference learning how to fight would make.

* * *

The next day I felt like shit due to all of the horrendous training Spartan-sensei made me go through. Although he was tough on me, I appreciated it because doing training half-heartedly was not an option.

So I dragged myself out of bed and let Nina prepare me for the day. It was the usual studying in the morning up until after lunch, where I met up with mother.

After my usual etiquette and calligraphy training, mother took me out to the flower garden. It was filled with many flowers of different shapes and sizes which made it smell wonderful. _'I wonder why I didn't find this place before?'_

Mother lead me up to the gazebo and told me to take a seat on the floor.

"Kaguya," she started. "Our clan techniques are something that have been passed down from generation to generation and is something that only the Otsutsuki clan have been known to be able to do. It allows us to do seemingly impossible things with just our minds. To be able to accomplish these things you need patience, a strong will and a clear mind. That is why we will spend every afternoon after we finish calligraphy meditating."

There is still 3 months until my birthday... that's a lot of meditating. Despite my thoughts I gave mother a firm nod.

"Good. Now I am going to have you close your eyes and take a deep breath." After doing as she said she continued. "No longer should you worry about your problems. It us just you and your mind, nothing can reach you. Let all your worries go.."

 _'Easier said than done... You try not worrying about a future that has so much destruction. I'd like to see you try.'_

Mother seemed to sense my internal struggle and told me, "Once you are able to have a clear mind we can being with the next stage. If you cannot do learn this by your birthday, then I will put off teaching you more."

So we just sat the for the remaining hour before dinner. Her meditating, and me trying and failing to clear my mind of my worries. _'Why is this so hard for me! I can't just shrug off all of my responsibilities so easily..'_

 _'But it shouldn't have to be your responsibility..'_ my mind whispered back to me. _'What happens will happen, and fate will take care of the rest. Learning this now is just a boon.'_

 _'That's right! I can't let all that get me down. Some things will happen no matter how much I want it to stay canon. From the moment I decided that I was not going to be like the original Kaguya, everything changed. I should just focus on the now, and worry about the future when I get there...'_

Once I thought that I seemed to be able to relax better. After realizing that it is not a must for me to learn how to clear my mind before my birthday, clearing my mind became much easier. I was finally at peace with myself and my new life. So far I have only been doing things for the sake of the future, and not because I enjoyed it. Not once have I ever truly relxed myself. I was so worried about messing up the future, that I forgot to live in the moment. Even when I was in the library I was only studying the books and completely ignored the folktale and non-fiction ones.

Mother seemed to notice that I was able to relax and clear my mind, so she told me we would continue with it until I found my inner energy.

"Clearing your mind will help you to reach further into yourself to find the core of your being. It is the very essence of what you are. Your thought, your feelings, your memories. Each and every being has one, without it we are but a vessel following the whims of others."

 _'That sounds like what a soul is...'_

"The Otsutsuki clan are able to access this and use a portion of this energy to make minor manipulations to the world around us. It is also the reason why we have been in power for as long as we have." Once finishing her lecture she ;lead us back to the dining hall for supper.

She gave me a lot to think about...

* * *

 **I am trying to make my chapters longer because I know how much I love to ready one long chapter compared to many short ones.**

 **Also, I am a terrible editor, so if you see any mistakes in my writing don't be afraid to tell me. Thank you to those who left a review! It gives me energy to write when I read positive reviews.**

 **I know that I am not that descriptive in some of my writing, but in the end you have to remember that these people are going to eventually die and are not that important to the plot. You can basically imagine them to look however you want them to.**

 **The next chapter is probably going to have a time skip to after her sixth birthday, because I want to move the story forward more quickly. There is no need for me going into more detail about the little things. What I really want to do is get to the war and her eating the fruit. But alas... patience is a virtue...**

 **Be sure to review and comment on how you think I am doing on the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It took more than 3 days for me to be able to find my 'soul', as I like to call it. I had to clear my mind completely, once that was done I would then try to block out my breathing until there was only silence and darkness. Eventually, after just drifting in the darkness for an indeterminable amount of time I could see a faint white glowing in the distance,

Coming closer to the flame like soul, I could feel the warmth and comfort it gave me. I could tell that this was my soul. If I had to describe what it felt like, I would say it would make you feel like you were sitting by a warm fire eating fresh chocolate cookies while watching your favorite movie. Or being hugged by your mother after not seeing her for a while. It was home...

When I reached out to touch it, I saw a tendril of the flame doing the same. I watched as the flame danced between my fingers, and then reach up my arm to my chest and aligned itself so it was right above my heart. In less then a second the flame plunged itself into my heart...

And then I felt everything...

From when I was a baby in my past life, growing up as a normal child and going to school. Making friends with other small children my age. Coughing up blood at a friends birthday party, and being taken to the hospital. Finding out I was sick with an incurable disease. Undergoing useless treatment that just prolonged my death. Friends visiting me in the hospital and bringing gifts. Those same friends slowly stop coming to visit because their parents thought it was a hassle. Growing up in the hospital and sharing a room with other patients that were always coming and going while I was forever confined to my bed. A patient, 3 years older than my ten year old self, showing me Naruto for the first time. Laughing and crying while watching Naruto and his friends fight for what they believed in and for each other. Fighting my sickness just to show the doctors what they were wrong and I could live longer than they said I would. Finally giving up and slowly wasting away until I ultimately died when my organs failed.

And then I was a baby again in a new body. Accidentally calling a maid "mom" as my very first word. Never seeing that maid again. My new mother seeing me more often. Crawling around and playing hide-and-seek with the maids. Getting my first tutors. Doing terribly at almost every subject. Studying my hardest to make my parents proud. Trying to deal with the pressure to be a good princess. And then waking up with all of my past-life's memories.

All of these experiences have shaped me and my thoughts. This is what makes up my soul.

When I came to I saw my mother standing above me with a gentle smile on her face. "I see you have finally done it. Now the next step is to fine tune your synchronization with your soul until you can bring that energy out into the physical world. You will continue to synchronize yourself until after your birthday, when I will teach you how to do that."

So that is how I spent the time up until my birthday... Learning from my tutors, intensive training with Hideo-sensei, etiquette training, meditating with mom, and exploring the palace while greeting the guards and maids. My routine stayed relatively the same, and I was learning more than I knew in my past life.

* * *

A year had passed, and so has my birthday. On my birthday we held a gala to officially introduce me to the royal masses.

It sucked... There were little to no children there, and those that were, were snobbish little brats that thought the world revolved around them. It is scary to think that Kaguya could have turned up that way... Luckily her (my) parents knew when to say no, even if they spoiled me with beautiful clothing and trinkets. To their dismay I am not that interested in those types of things, so I usually get Nina-san to dress me in more plain kimono (or as plain as a fancy silk kimono can get).

I had no interest in social gatherings, but I knew how to behave in one thanks to mothers lessons. So, I played nice with the children, and when adults greeted me I would make nice conversation with them. I think that I threw them off a little with my vocabulary and awareness of the happening outside the castle. They were impressed with my views on how we could improve the markets and trade. At the end of the night I was exhausted and went right to sleep as soon as I could.

After my party life went on as usual. I was finally strong enough to wield a sword, and you could see it on my physique. My arms and stomach were more toned, and I could run the twenty laps without getting winded. Unfortunately, once I could do the 20 laps, Hideo-sensei upped it to 50 laps with 100 push ups and sit ups. So he taught me the proper stance and how to block and dodge correctly first, and then went on to how where and how to attack. My reaction time has gone up successfully, but I am still no where near Spartan-sensei's level.

I don't think my mother was very happy that I was no longer a "soft and delicate flower," like every princess is suppose to be. But as long as I succeeding in my schooling she was happy.

Mother was also continuing with the clan techniques. Even though we cannot do as much with it as chakra, it is still very impressive to witness. She would show me how to expel it from my body and cut leaves with it, and use it to block things from hitting me.

It really is a useful skill.

* * *

I am now 10 years old and tired of being in the palace. I have discovered every secret this place could hold and am bored with it. I have seen every secret passage and hidey-hole this place could offer and read pretty much every book in the library. After only seeing the same scenery for 5 years you would get bored too.

And after begging my parents for 3 weeks straight I have worn them down enough to let me leave the palace to explore the village. They know that I can protect myself correctly since a failed assassination attempt 3 months ago, where I managed to dodge a surprise attack from an attendant with a knife and use my own hidden weapon to disarm him.

It caused quite the scare with my parents and made me realize that the war was coming sooner than later.

So here I am now, basically cos-playing as Himura Kenshin if he had pale skin and matte purple eyes. I have a red wig covering my hair and make up on my face to alter my eyebrows and make me more boy-ish. And to complete the cosplay, I started to talk in third person (much to my parent's amusement).

My parents still won't let me go to town on my own though, so that's why Hideo-sensei is coming with me. He is in his usual black hakama and white top, with his long black hair in a top knot.

We took a carriage down to the village and stepped out. There were many stalls open and the villagers were milling around, going about their business.

Sensei and I wandered around and looked at the various shops that had different trinkets and materials for sale. I ended up buying a new green kimono with black accents, a new katana, a white fan decorated with dark flowers, and some new books to about building and raising crops to read in my spare time.

We had just stopped for lunch at a restaurant before we headed back to the palace.

"Sensei?" I asked. "This one is wondering when you are going to get a girlfriend."

His choked on his food and had to chug down his glass of water before he was able to face me properly with a tint of pink coloring his cheeks. "W-what? Why is that any of your business? I don't need a girlfriend, I am quite content with the way my life is now. I wouldn't have the time.." he trailed off.

"But won't you get lonely in the future?" I questioned.

"The life of a warrior can be a short one. They are also sent out to different parts of the country to scout, so they are never in one place for too long. Part of the reason I have stayed here for so long is because I have been training you. Beyond that I have no-" Hideo-sensei was cut off by a ruckus going on outside.

I immediately threw some money down onto the table and ran outside to see what was going on. A young boy was being beaten by a food vendor. The boy looked to be about 8 years old and dangerously under-fed. His short brown hair was filled with grime and grease and he looked like he hadn't bathed for days. The large, overweight vendor was mercilessly kicking at him and screaming at the boy about stealing his fruit. "Filthy street-rat. How dare you! You're not worth the dirt under my feet. You think you can just steal from me!"

The witnesses around just looked mildly disturbed by what was going on, but made no move to help him. I could see pain and sadness in the boys eyes, so against my better judgment I charged in between them and faced the whale of a man. "What do you think you're doing boy?" he spat at me.

"This one was going to ask you the same thing," I said icily.

"This little rat stole from my stand, it is within my right to punish him. And if you get in my way I won't hesitate to do the same to you."

From the corner of my vision I could see sensei rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. He should have known that I would go and pull something like this... He's known me for 5 years.

The shop owner tried to charge at me with his fist out to strike me. But before he could land a hit I was behind him and kicked the back of his knee to send him to the ground. I then sent a roundhouse kick to his face to knock him out. "This one does not like violence against children, and suggests that you should keep your grubby hands to yourself," I growled out.

To drive the point home, I planted a foot onto the top of his head and pushed his face into the ground with as must force as I could.

Even though I knew he was knocked out, it felt good to deliver justice to him. I don't care what he thinks, you don't just go around hitting starving little kids... Like, have a heart man...

I then took my foot off the fools head and faced the crowd. "This one thinks that you all should be ashamed of yourselves. A child's life is precious and is our future, This one will protect them no matter what." Unsurprisingly many of the villagers looked slightly ashamed of themselves and avoided eye contact with me.

Once I finished scolding them for their foolishness, I crouched down to look at the small boy and smiled brightly at him with an extended hand. "Hello," I said kindly. "This one's name is Kenshin, you should come eat with him."

His blue orbs seemed to be searching for something in my own pale ones, and, when he seemed to find what he was looking for, took my hand. "Len. My name is Len."

I then led him up to sensei and introduced them to each other. Len greeted him with a small bow, and sensei just sighed with resignation. I just ignored him and dragged them both to the nearest restaurant.

Once I made sure Len had his fill, I made him an offer. "How would you like to work at the palace?"

"W-what did you say? The palace? It is many people's dream to serve the royal family one day. but it's very difficult to get one... Why would you want me to work there..?" he asked meekly, as he looked down at his lap.

"This one happens to know that the princess is in need of a personal attendant, and thinks that you will be perfect for the job after a bit of training." The boy just sat there and gapped at me. Sensei was no better. He just look up at the ceiling as if he was asking God to give him strength.

The younger boy finally managed to gather his wits about him and nodded furiously.

After paying, we went to buy Len some new clothing and shoes since it didn't look like he had any. We then went back to the carriage to take us back to the palace.

Len kept on asking me how I knew the princess, but I would just look at him mysteriously and say, "You'll see..." I think it creeped him out a little bit, but what is life if you can't have a little fun here and there.

Once back home I had some maids take him to have him cleaned up, while sensei slunk away to go tell my parents about what happened today . When Len came back he looked much better. His face was clear of dirt, and his hair was cleaned and sat in curls on his head. All in all, he was pretty cute kid.

Once I led him to a small meeting room I had him sit on one of the mats. "So what do you do here Kenshin-san?"

"Oh? Me?" I asked coyly, dropping the talking in third person. "Well I guess I could tell you.."

I then proceeded to slowly slide off my wig and wipe the make up away with the sleeve of my top.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kagura Otsutsuki, princess of the country Hondo."

"Hahi?! Princess! But you... and then..." He seemed to be a little confused, but that was to be expected.

"Today I went on an outing under a disguise and witnesses what happened. I have been needed an attendant my age for a while now, and thought that you would be perfect for the job. Of course we will have you trained properly, and if you work hard, can start in a year or less."

Len then bowed down on the floor with his head on top of his hands. "It would give me great purpose to serve under her majesty"

"You can just call me Kaguya."

"Kaguya-hime then." he said seriously. I let out a sigh. I guess that's best I can ask for.

But before I forget..."How old are you Len?"

"I am 11 summers old." Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Huh! But you look so young! You're even older than me!" So much for those etiquette lessons... sorry mom. "I guess were are just going to have to fix that... You must make sure to eat as much as you can at every meal, okay? I simply cannot have you waste away like you are now."

"As you wish Kaguya-hime." he said acceptingly

And that is how I acquired Len, my most loyal attendant.

For the next year- when he wasn't at his lessons to learn how to read, write, and be a proper servant- he would follow me around like some lost puppy, and I would make sure he was eating regularly and ask him if he was being treated okay by the other servants. He would also accompany me to the training field and learn from sensei because he said, "My life belongs to Kaguya-hime. If I cannot even protect her properly, what use am I?"

He would also follow me down to the village for my regular visits to the orphanage. Obviously I was in my Kenshin disguise, but that never deterred him from challenging anyone that he thought posed a threat. It was honestly pretty cute of him, and made me happy that he cared about me so much.

We both would visit the orphanage with lots of food to feed the hungry children, and them play with them for the rest of the day. This would happen about once a week.

Life was going pretty smoothly until I hit 13...

* * *

Father called me into his study to talk to me about something. I immediately knew that something was wrong, father never calls me into his study... The only other time I have been in there was when I was practicing the clan techniques on Len to hypnotize him. I messed up and he fainted. I had to run to mother for help and he ended up losing 3 days worth of memories.

Father was not happy then... But I haven't done anything like that since then, and always practice under the watchful eye of mother now.

Len followed behind me like usual. He had grown tremendously since he came here, and now acts as my personal body guard/butler/attendant. He is now about 5'5", which is a good 4 inches taller than me. His features have become more sharp and pronounced. He has also gained a good amount of muscle from training with me and can hold his own in a fight. Although he has greater strength than me, I am faster on my feet and have more skill than him from starting my training at such a young age.

He is almost always with me now-a-days, which is the reason why he has come with me to see father.

I knocked on the door to the study 3 times before I heard my father tell us to enter. He then had us sit in front of his desk which was filled with various reports and letters. He had a solemn look on his face as he pulled out what seemed like a small stack of letters from a drawer.

As he looked at me it took all my will power not to fidget under his stare. _'A lady must be dignified at all times,'_ mother told me. _'She should not bow down the moment she faces unfavorable conditions.'_

Finally, father sighed and suddenly looked 10 years older. "Do not worry Kaguya, you are not in trouble. I am just tired due to the rising tension on the borders, and these proposal letters from the other emperors sons, asking for your hand in marriage..."

I just sat there and stared at him with an unimpressed faced. Len just looked angry.

They both know how I feel about the sons of our 4 rival countries emperors. I met them at a social gathering between the 5 emperors. They were arrogant assholes that thought women were nothing but pretty trophies for them to parade around and show off.

Now, I know that I am not an unappealing person by any definition. I already know what I am going to look like when I am older, and I can confidently say I will grow into a beautiful woman. But the current me is a little rough around the edges with my lean and slightly muscular body with calloused hand caused by using a sword and playing my koto (which I have vastly improved at) for hours on end.

That was why I was a little put off by all these proposals. _'These men just want to tame a wild horse to get bragging rights'_ I thought. Most of them were double my age or older and wanted to be the ones to get me to give up my unwomanly ways of fighting. _'Keh, disgusting old men'_ I snarled silently within the safety of my mind.

"Father I must ask that you reject all of those proposals. I have no interest in being married to such people who would treat me as nothing but an object to be obtained." Off to my side I could see Len nodding sagely to my words.

"That is what I thought you would say Kaguya, but I just wanted to warn you that these men will not give up easily and have been looking for any reason to start a war with us for many years. I would never send you off to such people."

I could tell the meaning behind father's words _'There will be a great war between the 5 nations, and there will be nothing we can do to stop it...'_

* * *

 _Ahhhh... it feels good to finally finish another chapter. Sorry for my limited vocabulary, I should probs go out and buy a thesaurus or something... *cries due to limited intellect*_

 _Just let me give a quick shout-out to **KnightsOfGlory26** who left me an awesome review!_

 _I'm also going to give a shout-out to **lion018** and **timijaf** who also left a review on my last few chapters._

 _And to answer **KnightsOfGlory26** on how I am going to solve how she survives until canon: I was already thinking about having her fake her own death and just slink away and live in a forest or something until Hashirama and Madara or something. But I still need to figure out how those two are going to come into existence. One of the reasons why their clans had been fighting in the first place was due to Black-Zetsu's interference. So do I have her create a Black-Zetsu anyways and have it mess with her morals... or what? Because I would think that she would feel bad about creating something that will fuck with millions of lives... But at the same time, I really don't want to mess with cannon too much. No matter what she does, it will not be a perfect world. Humanity has many dark tenancies and people will always fight. Fate will help a lot with some of the characters coming into being... like the reincarnations of Asura and Indra... but others may not have that same guarantee._

 _If you guys have any suggestions on how I should deal with that, I am always willing to listen._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Sorry it's such a short chapter...**

* * *

The war was cruel and harsh. All men than were healthy and able were called to fight in it, and many families were left without a father or brother.

I felt horribly guilty to live within the safety of the palace walls while people were dying on the front lines. So I threw all of that anger and frustration into my training.

Months passed and I hit my growth spurt. The growing pains were painful, but I was now the same size as Len and able to fight on par with the best of the palace guards.

Sensei was still able to wipe the ground with me, but I was slowly pushing him back more and more every day.

Eventually the war was pushed into the back of my mind until Sensei was received a summons into battle.

"But why sensei? Why you!" I cried into his shirt with large ugly tears.

We were standing by the exit of the palace walls to give sensei one last goodbye. His strong black steed held only the bare necessities and weapons he would need until he made it to the base.

Rubbing my back gently he spoke gently to me, "It is my duty to this country to fight for it, and to fight so that you may live a long life filled with peace."

"You... you have to promise to write to me as much as possible, alright?" I demanded. "And you can't die until I give you permission!"

Laughing lightly he ruffled my hair. "Whatever you say little Hime."

Wiping my face on his shirt, I ignored his grimace and pulled back. "Of course! I am your future ruler after all!" I said will faux arrogance. "But I'll still miss you sensei," I whispered.

"And I you." When sensei smiled, I noticed the slight crows feet around his eyes. I hadn't noticed it before, but sensei is past his prime.

I also realized that the chances of him surviving were very slim. For even though he is a seasoned fighter and still among the best, he is still human and there is only so much that he can take.

"But before I go there is something that I want you to have." Reaching the side of his horse, he pulled out a katana and handed it to me.

It had a pure white hilt with a deep black string hanging of the end of it. The sheath was decorated with a winter theme with the image of a pale black haired woman dancing in the snow. Unsheathing it, the sharp, silvery blade glinted in the sunlight.

"I had one of the sword smiths craft it with that snow woman you told me about in one of your stories in mind." He scratched the back of him neck sheepishly. "I hope you like it."

I know what he was talking about. It was only a couple years back when I started to tell tales about the stories I remembered from my past after all. And the tale of Yuki Onna was one of them.

"It's absolutely beautiful sensei. I'll cherish it forever," I promised as Len and I watched him get on his horse.

Hugging Len tightly in comfort, we watched Hideo-sensei leave the grounds for what would probably be the last time.

* * *

The war has been going on for almost 3 years, and I am now 16.

It's been almost 2 months since I've last received a letter from Hideo-sensei, and have decided to go out and find him. I have mastered the way of the sword and am proficient in using a bow, so I have confidence that I can defend myself appropriately.

I haven't told anyone of my plans except for Len, and he is going to be coming with me (not that he would have let me leave without him).

At first he was against the idea entirely, but he slowly realized that I wasn't budging on this and was going to leave either with or without him. And there was no way he was going to let me go into battle on my own.

Although her wasn't as proficient in using a sword as I am, he has much more strength than me. He certainly has grown into a handsome young man over the years. He is 5'10 and is lean with his muscles are built for combat. His long dark brown hair was pulled back into his bun, with a few strands left to frame his face. His facial features aren't as sharp as they were compared to when he was younger (due to him being underfed and malnourished), now his face has a more soft look to it. He has a…. dare I say it... face of a bishie.

You shouldn't let his bishie face fool you though, for his tongue is sharp to anyone who isn't me or my parents.

He wasn't the only one who changed over time. Apparently the royal family has the gene for being tall. Like ridiculously tall. I thought Asians were suppose to be short?! I am at an impressive 5'11", compared to my measly 5'5" in my past life. I didn't notice it too much when I was younger, because everyone was tall compared to myself, but now I pretty much tower over everyone I meet.

My body was fit and strong and could run for miles without having to catch breath. This is the body that I could have never achieved in my other life. My skin was still as pale as it had been when I was younger, but I had cut my hair a few times over the years (much to my parents ire) but now it is back to its original length at my waist, but tied up high in my head.

Although I'm not as strong as Len, I am fast, and I also have my abilities to fall back on. They have now grown string enough to stop arrows (that had been a painful lesson) and cut through armor.

I grabbed Yuki Onna (my gift from sensei) and attached her to my left side. We would be traveling light, only the essentials, in order to travel as fast as possible.

We would be leaving at Midnight since tonight is the night of the new moon.

I know that my parents will not be happy with my decision, but this is something that I have to do. I don't plan on returning for a long time. And finding sensei is only the first step.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry that this is such a short update, but I felt that I owed you guys at least something after updating nothing for months... Ya sorry about that by the way, but you know how it is...**

 **I was just lazy and life happens, and exams, and sleep.**

 **Anywho... I think that you guys should expect another update soon. Well soon in the context that it will be up in under a month. (or at least I hope that it will be up in under a month). I think that the only reason why this one got up was because it's march break right now.**

 **This is a reminder that I love reviews! Seriously, I am a review whore. I cherish every review I get.**

 **I think I have an idea of where I'm going with this story instead of just grasping at straws, but any other ideas for what you guys want is still nice to hear about.**

 **Also I like to hear about ways that I can improve my writing skills, cuz I know that I sometimes won't read a story because I don't like the way it's written**

 **Thanks for listening to this rant~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We'd been on the road for weeks now. Walking on foot, we were leading our horses down the dirt road in the forest when I felt a shift in the air, and I could tell that Len could feel it as well. Stopping in the middle of the pathway, I looked towards the trees. "You can come out now, we know that you're there."

Without another word, 6 bandits jumped out and started attacking us on all sides. We split them in half, I took three of them, and Len the rest. Together we worked like a well oiled machine, and when I was about to cut down the last one with my blade, a terrible feeling struck me in my gut.

It washed over me, filling me with dread.

Taking advantage of the situation, the last bandit tried to use a hidden dagger to strike me through my heart. A blow to the side knocked me to the ground, and out of it's path.

Getting up dazed, I saw the last bandit on the ground, lacking his head, and Len was nursing a wound on his left upper arm. "What happened, Kaguya-hime? You have never hesitated before."

"It was just a bad feeling." I told him. And what are you doing jumping in front of me like that? You could have gotten seriously injured. Come here and let me fix you up." Taking out the healing paste and bandages, I wrapped his wound.

Even when we were younger, Len was always too eager to throw himself in harms way if he ever thought that I was going to get hurt.

"I'll always protect you with my life Kaguya-hime, you know that," he said, looking me in the eye.

Shaking my head at him, I sighed. "Anyways," I said, changing the subject. "I think something bad has happened to Hideo-sensei, so let's get a move on."

Setting out again, this time on horseback, for the next day we sped through the forest as fast as our horses would allow.

Finding the battlefield was easy, but with all the chaos there was no way we were going to find him without getting to the base. So we stole one of the black and red uniforms of Hondo, covered our faces with matching scarlet scarves, and stashed our horses in the woods.

We slipped into the fighting seamlessly, biding our time until we had no choice but to fight. So we dodged blades and evaded friendly fire until we were in the heart of the fight.

We couldn't afford to waste time fighting when there was a chance that sensei was out there.

Wasting no energy in our movements, we barely paid attention to the other soldiers that witnessed the bloody massacre of bodies that were left in our wake. Unknown to us, the moral of the men was boosted when they saw how much of a difference we were making.

Soon enough the battle was picking up momentum again, with the Hondo army pushing the East enemy back until they called for a retreat.

Following them back to basecamp we began our search for sensei again. Unfortunately we didn't get too far until we were bombarded by the younger soldiers asking us questions about where we learned how to fight and introducing themselves.

Thankfully we were saved when one of their seniors officers came over to get their attention.

"Excuse me sirs, the general would like an audience with you." Len gave me a nervous glance which I just brushed off. "Right now," the man demanded as politely as he could.

Following the officer they were lead to a tent. It was larger than it looked on the inside. A large table stood in the center of it with a board used for strategizing on it. Beside the table stood, a tall middle-age man with graying brown hair.

His face was scarred and worn, and he had a tired look in his eye that said he had seen far too many good men die. He was dressed in breastplate armor with arm guards in the traditional Hondo red and black.

"Greetings, I am General Dai. You two must be the outsiders that changed the tides of the battle for us. As much as I want to thank you two, I must ask. What are you doing here? I am certain that I would have recognized your fighting style if you had been in my battalion. So let me ask again... Who are you?" The graying man spoke gruffly.

"It was not our intention to disrupt the battle or cause your forces any harm." I spoke diplomatically.

"Yes, I could tell that much by the uniforms you're wearing and the way you attacked the East army. But I want to know your names, and the reason why you are here. Any while you're at it, remove those masks."

Removing the scarves from our faces, I answered. "My name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki, and this is my right hand, Len. We are here to retrieve Hideo Unami and bring him back to the palace, as we've heard he'd been deployed to your forces."

I wasn't sure that this man was going to believe me at first. After all, what princess would leave her palace on her own accord and go into battle?

I could see General Dai observing my appearance closely, and even under all the blood, grime and dirt my Ootsutsuki heritage was easy to see. My skin was pale and clear of any blemish, sharp, pupiless lavender eyes with long lashed, and silver hair.

When it finally clicked in his head that I was telling the truth, he fell to one knee with a fist to his chest. "I apologize for my harsh words earlier my Lady. But if I may be so bold to ask... Do your parents know that you are here?"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for General, your paranoia is justifiable. And yes, they have been notified that I left the palace walls." (but they never exactly gave me permission to) "Please stand, as I said earlier, we are looking for Lieutenant General Hideo Unami. We didn't see him during the battle, do you happen to know where he is?

Suddenly the general's face expressionless face gained a sympathetic tinge to it. "Lieutenant General Hideo you say..." I could tell that the next few words out of his mouth weren't going to be pleasant. "He was injured very badly in yesterday's battle. I'll escort you to the medical tent right away."

As we walked briskly out of the tent and towards the other, he continued talking. "You know, he always speaks about you, gloating about your abilities." I could feel myself smile at his words. "He said you both were impressive with swords, but I suppose that I didn't believe him until I saw you two fighting myself. I would never have believed that the princess herself would show up find him, but he speaks highly of you, and thinks of you like his own daughter."

"Yes, he's been a constant in my life since I was 5 years old." I said. "His training methods may not be conventional, but he is a good man."

Entering the med-tent I stopped, and for a moment I feared for what I may see. What if sensei was in worse condition than I thought? What if he was already dead?!

Before my thoughts could get any more out of hand, I felt a gentle grip on my shoulder. Following the hand up to Len, I gave him a shaky smile. I put my hand on his, gave it a squeeze, and walked into the tent.

The tent was well lit since the sun was shining high in the sky. As we walked further into the large tent, we passed many wounded men. The doctors were scuttling about and doing what they could for the poor men (and some of them were just boys). Some of them were bleeding out, others were getting stitches. Sometimes the beds were passed held bodies that had their faces covered with their bloodied white sheets.

When we made it to a closed off area I took a breath and pushed back the curtain.

Sitting up on his bed, looking almost the same as the day he left, was Hideo-sensei. When he saw us enter the area his eyes were filled with surprise, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, a moment later it was replaced with worry.

"What are you doing here? War is no place for a princess to be! What if you died! What if-" he was caught off guard when I suddenly lunged at him with a hug. He let out a pained grunt, but I ignored it for the moment so that I could put my head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was slow and weak, but it was there.

"I haven't gotten a letter from you for months. I got worried so I went looking for you. Don't worry, I'm not alone, I brought Len with me." I raised my hand to where Len was standing at the end of his bed.

Leaning back so that I could get a better look at sensei, I noticed that he was very pale looking, and had a sheen of sweat on his face. Something was wrong with him. Observing him from head to toe, I saw what the problem was.

"What happened to your arm! It's missing!" I yelled as I stood up from the bed. His entire right arm, from the elbow down was gone. The bandages went up what was left of his arm and covered most of his chest. "And what happened to your chest!"

"I lost it... and I'll never hold a sword again," he said sadly. "The bastard took me by surprise! And just as I turned around to face him, he-" He cut himself off as he coughed wetly. Putting his good hand in front of his mouth, blood leaked from it.

The wound on his chest opened and started to bleed through the bandages. "Sensei! Len, go get a doctor!" I ordered. Len ran from the room, and soon after doctors followed him back in. One of them came to our side to talk to us.

"My Lady, the injuries that General Hideo sustained are very extensive. The medical facilities we have available to us are not advanced enough for us to perform the surgery he needs. I'm sorry but with how quickly he is deteriorating, I would say he has less than 24 hours left," the doctor said somberly.

A sob left my mouth and I looked over to where the doctors were treating him. They were still hovering by his bedside but he seemed to be stable for now.

I shoved the doctors out of my way as I made my way back to sensei's side. Grabbing my hand I gave it a squeeze, more for my own comfort than Sensei's.

"Hey kido," he said weakly. "I guess you heard the news, sorry about that."

"You shouldn't be sorry about that. What you should be sorry about is not getting that girlfriend you promised me you would get. What about my dream of becoming an aunt!? Now the only people you're going to be leaving behind are Len and I! How could you be so... so! Selfish!" I yelled historically as Len held me back from throttling Hideo sensei's neck.

Thrashing wildly I continued yelling "How... How could you just leave us?! Leave me?! Aren't we worth more than that?! You've been with me for 11 years! And len for 6! Doesn't that mean anything?! Don't WE mean anything to you?!" Eventually I just broke down sobbing into Len's arms as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Hey..." Sensei started . "Of course you mean something to me. Hell, I think of you like you're my daughter. And maybe I never got around to getting married or dating, but to me, both of you are enough. And even if it will only be you two who are going to miss me, that's more than I could ever ask for. But one thing I don't want you to do is to not regret my death, because that, to me, would be an insult. My death will be honorable, and while it may not have been on the battlefield, it will still be one of a true warrior. Please, do not disgrace that." His voice was quiet, but strong and clear.

I sniffed ungracefully, and turned back to sensei. "You're right. I'm sorry sensei, forgive me." I bowed my head in remorse.

"There's nothing to be forgiven. Now come here and give this old man a hug."

We spent the next 12 hours joking around and sharing stories from our youth. The mood had an underlying bittersweet feeling to it, but the air was light.

"And then, just when they thought they had me... they ran head first into the glass! The maids had cleaned it so well that they couldn't even tell that it was there!" The three of us laughed loudly as Len finished his story about the time he outran shopkeepers he stole from.

"That's my boy," Sensei spoke with a proud gleam in his eyes. His eyes closed for a second longer than a blink and his head drooped for a moment. It was obvious he was forcing himself to stay awake for us.

"If you're tired you can sleep you know. We'll be here when you wake up in the morning." Len said. As much as I wanted to object with what he was saying, I knew that it was true. Sensei was only staying awake for our sake. And even though we'll be here in the morning, I know that he won't be there with us.

"He's right." I agreed. "You can sleep now, we'll be fine."

Sensei fell asleep that night and didn't wake up the next morning.

* * *

 **There you have it, my next chapter.**

 **I had some free time this week and ended up writing down a rough outline of what was going to happen in this story. Of course there is not much detail, but there is at least something for me to go off of. When you're writing though, things are bound to change and not be exactly the way you planned it.**

 **If you could leave a review, that would be great. Reviews are the redbull of fanfiction writers**


	7. Chapter 7

None of this is had been edited, so there's probs gonna be a lot of typos. If any of you guys are interested in being a beta reader for this story PM me. Also, explain to me what a beta reader is.

* * *

Chapter 7

I was standing at the foot of Hideo sensei's grave. Thinking about what his death means.

It has been a week since his burial, along with the burial of the hundreds of other soldiers that had died and they hadn't had time to bury. I had helped dig the graves for over a hundred of them, including sensei's.

It was strangely therapeutic, and left me to tired to think at the end of the day. Once all our men were properly buried I placed their helmet and a bunch of wildflowers at the head of each of their graves as a headstone.

I made sensei's grave special. It was placed at the top of a hill, under a strong maple tree that overlooked the rest of the graves in the field. No one objected since they found out that I was the emperor's daughter, but I think that some of them secretly agreed what I did.

I didn't want to part from sensei forever, so I stole a ring that he use to always wear around his neck. It was plain and silver and he wore it on a worn down piece of leather. He had never told me the complete story behind it, but I think that it belonged to his father since it looked like it was in his family for a long time.

I was fiddling with it around my neck as I sat at the base of his grave. I was dressed in the same pair of muddied brown pants and long sleeved red shirt that I had worn three days in a row. My silvery purple hair was pulled back messily in a French braid and it's end brushed the ground.

"I wonder how many other's will die before peace is achieved?" I thought aloud.

"More will die until one side concedes defeat. Only the strongest will be left standing." Len's voice came from behind me.

"Will the innocent be sacrificed as well? How many will fall before they are satisfied? What I want is for this war to end. Will you help me Len?" I asked as I turned to him.

Len, who was leaning against the maple tree with his arms crossed, nodded his head. He had taken to grieving by spending more time in solitude, which was unusual considering he usually stuck to my side like a leech.

"I'd follow you into every battle, and to the ends of the earth Kaguya hime. This time is no different."

"That's good, because I'm going to need you to follow me to the ends of the world. Or rather, to a different one." Standing up, we walked back to where we made camp, leaving a bundle of hydrangea blowing in the wind.

"I'm sorry... you believe that you can travel to another world?" Len asked, confused with my earlier words.

"I think that it is within the potential of my family's abilities. It is just that none of us have been able to unlock it before. I think that if I practice enough, I should be able to eventually be able to utilize it. That's why we're going to be going training." I explained as I was packing up the horses.

"As I continue to train my ability, we're going to be travelling from battle to battle started from the East, then the South, West, and then finally when we reach the North I'm hoping that I will be ready. I'll be depending more on my abilities when we fight to hopefully strengthen them, so I'll be depending on you to have my back."

"What makes you so sure that it will work? After all, no one in the royal family has done it before." I could understand why Len was so doubtful, after all I wasn't so sure that it would work either.

"Because... it's our only chance. If I can do this, then hopefully I will be able to unite the Five Nations." It was one of the only ways I could think of to achieve long lasting peace. Tensions were too light between the Nations for there to be any true contentment between them.

At most it would last a couple decades before another war sprung up.

Len's blue eyes widened in surprise. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I'm going to bring the other nations under Hondo's rule and hopefully bring peace for many years to follow. However, what happens in the future will be out of my hands." I'm not their keeper after all if the people really want peace, they're going to have to work for it on their own.

We continued to follow the battles against the East, stepping in whenever were able.

The land here was mostly pains, with few trees and hills to interfere with fighting. It was the hardest land to defend since there was no natural defense. The fields were usually dry during this time of year, yet they were soaked with blood.

I started with defense moves in the East, creating shields of energy to deflect arrows and blows from hitting myself and any a few allies I could spare energy to help. It required great concentration on my part to be aware of my surroundings, but it tired me mentally.

I was untouchable. The enemy was becoming frustrated with being unable to land a hit on me. This made their movements become sloppy due to their anger. I took advantage of it by using their openings to strike them down.

I quickly became absorbed in the battle, shutting down the part of my brain that told me that these were people I was killing and that they had family and friends waiting for them at home. These were the men that killed sensei, and that's all that mattered to me.

One man tried to attack my back, but I turned my head to him and glared violently. "How cowardly of you to attack from behind. Attack face-to-face like a real man," I spoke cooly at him.

The man flinched back, not expecting me to knock his attack to the side with a wave of my hand. Yuki Onna was out and I slashed at him, attacking his vitales to ensure that he would not be getting up any time soon.

As we made our way through the East, and started to move towards the South, I found it easier to use my ability if I truly wanted to protect myself and others.

Not only the soldiers physically, but their families and friends that would be hurt emotionally from their deaths... I used less energy that way and was able to last longer and longer before I became tired.

I spent a year traveling across the land and perfecting it, while helping our army push them back.

The Southern battles focused on attacking. Yuki Onna was out and I sharpened her blade and extended her reach. Sometimes she was not needed and with just a wave of my hand I could cut down multiple men as if I had a blade.

Anger fueled me and sharpened each cut. My reach went further and further. While defense was powered by the need to protect, attacking was powered by the need to hurt.

The south had heard whispers of my escapades in the East. Rumors of a young blood soaked warrior woman changing the tides of battles with just an appearance, inciting moral in the Hondo army.

They hadn't truly believe the rumors until I was there in person, cutting their soldiers down. Lost in my blood-lust, all I understood was the need to cut down the enemy. I was lucky enough to remember friend from foe.

No one was spared and their deaths were drawn out and I could feel a part of myself enjoy their pain, while the other part was sickened by it.

I don't remember much from the battle where I unlocked my bloodlust, but Len said that he never wished to see that side of me again and the subject dropped.

I never wanted to cause such destruction again, so I toned down on the need to cause pain and replaced it with something else. The need to fight for your home. Or rather, the people that make up your home.

With this, my mind was clear and able to focus better. By wanting to prevent these people form getting past me to my loved ones, my will was strengthened and I could prevent them from getting past me by cutting them down.

I wasn't as merciless this way and made their deaths painless instead of drawing it out the way I did when I was consumed in blood-lust. I was clean and efficient, and my need to prevent them from getting to the innocent strengthened my resolve.

Another year passed and we were on our way westward.

The western areas were wet and marshy. Very unsuitable for physical attacks. That's why I was using my memory ability to take them down from the inside.

By adjusting their memories bit by bit, I could make them forget I was ever there or think that I was a part of their forces.

I started small with things that I knew I could handle, like making a soldier forget where he placed a scroll, or have a sense of déjà vu.

Getting more confident I expanded to making myself known, and then have them forget that I was ever there.

Eventually it got to the point where I could plant false memories into their head and create false battle tactics that would lead them to losing supplies and men. They were weakening slowly until the army could overpower them.

Some of the generals were more difficult to effect, but as long as her own will overpowered their own it was possible. Her mental strength was second to none due to meditating she does daily due to her mother's influence.

No one knew exactly what happened that caused the West to fall, but some had an inkling that it was the same warrior woman that affected the east and south.

When they finally reached the North, she was 20 years old.

Len was 21 and had become just as fearsome as her. He created a sword fighting style that capitalized on his strength and accuracy. Although it can be overpowered if he is against many opponents, he can take up 8 men at the same time.

She could feel that she was almost ready. Her sensing abilities had strengthened after the past year of playing with people's minds. It extended to where she could sense people and animals at a distance.

She couldn't feel natural energy, but she could definitely feel something strong in the northern air.

If there was going to be any place to create a portal, it would be here.

Following her instincts, Len and her traveled to the mountain range. They intervened in a few battles here and there, the paranoia of the travelling warrior spreading this far. She used the three skills she perfected to help.

The air was chilly and cold, Len and her were dressed in almost all their layers to keep warm. It made it more difficult to move, but they made do.

She could feel herself being pulled to somewhere. They had been traveling for what felt like ages, but she could feel that they were almost there. The feeling just kept pushing her forward, through the fatigue and cold.

Len offered to stop and let me rest, but I couldn't afford to. Not when they were so close.

They were at the entrance to a cave in the side of one of the tallest mountains. It seemed to have been abandoned for thousands of years.

An untranslatable language was scribbled on the sides of the walls along with pictures of strange beings. They had the same horns on their heads as Kaguya after she ate the god fruit, and they seemed to wield the same powers as her.

This was the place they were looking for. She could feel it deep in her bones.

"This is it..." I breathed. The warmth of my breathe creating water vapor in the cold air.

"Really? Are you sure Kaguya?" Len had finally dropped the sama from my name after what I like to call the 'Blood-lust Battle' in the south. I didn't know whether to be pleased or worried that he finally listened to what I said.

"Yes, I am." Walking deeper into the cave I trailed my fingertips across the drawings, taking them in. "What I learned from my training was that to create the effect that I wanted I needed to have the strength of will to bring it into existence. In return it drains me mentally, and that's why it's mostly powered by emotions.

"It will require deep concentration, but I believe that it's doable. You should get comfortable, this may take while."

With that I sat cross legged on the stone table that stood at the back of the cave. Behind it was a mural of a man in the exact same position I was in. My silver hair was pooled around me and my hands rested on my knees.

Closing my eyes I delved deep into myself. Finding my 'soul' like I did the first day my mother started to teach me.

Over time it had changed. What once started out as a white flame has slowly turned into a bloody red hellfire over time. It's heat was indescribable, but it has never hurt me once before. In fact, it still has the underlying feeling of home to it, and gives my comfort.

It's just that it has become tainted with all the death I've caused. It will never truly we cleansed from my soul, but with time the burden will lessen. Sadly, as long as it requires, I will be forced to take more lives in the future.

At first I just sat there, wondering what I was supposed to be doing. Then instead of just letting my mind wander, I gave it a focus. I felt for the energy I knew was there and looked for a hole. A hole in it that I could manipulate and open up to get to where I needed to go.

After poking and prodding at it, I found what I wanted. I forced the tiny hole I found to open, to stretch enough to fit a human though it. The other side of it was only the night sky showing the bright stars, and she could feel how much different it was to the one's she was used to.

It all just felt... right. Like this was where she was suppose to be doing.

Retreating from my soul, to the outside world, my eyes were wide from what I saw. In front of me was a large hole in reality itself. Len was watching from the side with eyes just as large as my own.

We both just stood there for a moment, appreciating what we saw, until I spoke up. "Are you ready? There's no turning back once we're there."

Giving a firm nod, Len held out his hand for my own. Grasping his firm hand in my own calloused one, together we walked through the hole between realms and started to fall.

* * *

 **Wow, I feel like this took me a lot longer than it should have. It was a lot of on and off writing when I was in the mood.**

 **If you guys could tell me what you like and don't like about the story so far, that would be great. I am also no that good at writing fighting scenes, so if any of you guys could give me pointers on that, it would help.**

 **Thank you to the readers that stuck with this story and push me on to continue writing.**


	8. Story Up for Adoption

Sorry to say that this story was a lot more complicated to write than I originally thought that it would be. Kaguya is such a complicated character and I have zero of her past to work with.

I have no idea how the Otsutsuki clan works are how she got to earth in the first place. The thing is that I have no interest in writing this story anymore because it's too difficult for me to write. If anyone wants to adopt the story from me, PM me and I'll give you the go-ahead.

I'm going to be focusing my energy elsewhere instead of on a story that I don't even want to write.

So sorry if I disappointed you, but I'd be doing an injustice to the story if I wrote it halfheartedly.

Sincerely, 2000kate


End file.
